Cookies
by Amane Bakura
Summary: My first fic, so try to go easy on me. Basically I compare Ryou and his yami to cookies. Better than the summary, trust me. R+R.


Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Try not to flame, but suggestions are always welcome.  
The girl in this story(you'll see) was not named, on purpose. I like to pretend that it's me *blushes*, but I left it free so as not to create  
any Mary-Sues. So, if there's any possessive fangirls and authoresses out there, you guys are welcome to pretend it's you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters, so please, don't sue me.  
  
'blah' = thoughts  
"blah" = speaking  
Ryou = Ryou Bakura  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She looked at the blank notebook in front of her as she lightly tapped her pencil on the table. 'I can't think of what to draw...hmm, maybe   
a snack will help.' Sighing, she got up from the table and walked over to the cabinet, to rumage through its contents. 'Oooh, cookies.'  
  
Placing the treasured package on the table she picked up a cookie and began nibbling at it. As the familiar taste of chocolate filled her  
mouth, her mind wandered, to ..her muses? 'They always seem to pop into my head at the unlikeliest times. Where are those two anyway? I'm   
surprised they haven't come to raid my cookies yet. Come to think of it, I'm surprised I found any cookies at all with Ryou-chan and Bakura-chan  
around.'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the living room on the edge of the couch sat Bakura, sharpening his favorite pocket knife. Its edges gleamed, and a mere touch to it would  
have its "effect" on you. On the opposite end of the couch sat a very nervous Ryou, half-reading a book. He knew his yami would never hurt him, of   
course, but he couldn't help getting just a little nervous. Suddenly, his yami sprung from the couch, causing Ryou to jump up a couple of feet himself  
from surprise.   
  
The suddenly attentive yami sniffed the air, "What's wrong with you, runt?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you startled me. What are you doing anyway, yami?"  
  
"I smell cookies. Surely she must have been hiding them from me. Hmph,...too hyper my aa..."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Fine, too hyper my umm... cookie jar? Better?"  
  
"Yup, now let's go get us some of those cookies."  
  
In the kitchen, she kept at her cookies. "Hehe, I guess Ryou and Bakura are a lot like cookies, even though Bakura would probably kill   
me for saying such a thing." At that, she set herself comparing the two white-haired bishonen to the chocolate chip morsel she now held in her   
hand. After all, she was in fact a fangirl and authoress, and you don't want to get a devoted fan started, because they'll go on forever.   
(A/N: I tend to do this a lot.^_^)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou stopped in front of the closed kitchen door, his yami just behind him.   
  
"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and open the door!" 'I'm going to kill her for not telling me we had cookies in the first place.'  
  
"Wait, yami. Listen....I think she's speaking. Who's she talking to?"  
"She's probably going bonkers, talking to herself. Wait, she's probably on that..that.. thing. What do you call it? That thing you   
talk through to people from really far away on."  
  
Ryou laughed at his yami's description. "The telephone? No, it's not that, I just saw it on the table in the bedroom upstairs."  
He opened the door just enough to peek inside.   
  
"She's talking to the cookie?" they said simultaniously.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yup, they're both sweet, like a cookie." By now, pretty sugar high on the cookies, she was feeling very umm...well happy.   
  
"Ryou's soft, and Bakura's stern, so it's like the cookie being crunchy, but chewy at the same time. The chocolate chips are dark and  
the actual dough is light, so that's like both Ryou and his yami; light and dark, I mean. Also, the cookie dough is a separate thing as the chocolate  
chips, but they form part of the same whole, just like them. Having too many cookies makes you act kind of hyper and crazy, just like if you hang  
around Bakura too long."  
  
The said tomb robber fumed from outside the door, but then smirked and figured he'd take it as a complement. 'For her sake'  
  
"And having just one cookie makes you feel all happy and warm inside, just like spending time with Ryou."  
  
At this, Yami Bakura began to snicker just as Ryou proceeded to blush furiously.   
"Ooh, Ryou's got a girlfriend." Bakura whispered. This only caused Ryou to blush even more.  
  
She continued, "But in the end they're both nice. Even if Yami Bakura pretends to be mean, all you have to do is watch how cute he  
looks when he's asleep to see that his heart is innocent."   
  
It was Bakura's trun to blush. "Looks like she likes you too, yami." Ryou smiled at the expression that comment had left on his   
yami's face. Bakura tried for a "shut up, runt", but the realization of how much she really cared for him dawned. Truth be told, Ryou began to wonder  
exactly what kind of feelings he had for that certain peppy, puppy dog-eyed authoress.  
  
"I really hope those two realize how much I really love them. Although they probably just see me as another hyper fangirl. At least I'm not rabid, I guess."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, outside, the two Bakuras were thinking, unknowingly to each other, about the same thing;   
or rather, the same person. After several minutes of quiet except for the murmuring of the girl in the kitchen still talking about her two   
"beloved" bishonen, the two came to the same conclusion, mentally of course. In fact, they didn't reallize it until afterwards, but the thought they  
had thought at the same time, leaked through to one another. ' I think I really love her', then, 'huh??' They frantically looked at each other, blushing,   
partially because they had both just rather revealed themselves to each other, partially because they had heard the other's thought, and  
partially because they had actually agreed on something. "You...you love her?" they said, again, simultainously, "Yes", "Stop", "Ok", and finally  
they both just decided to stop talking. They stayed like that for a few moments.  
  
Ryou broke the silence. "I would've thought that you'd say love was a weakness or something."  
  
"Weak? Really Ryou, you shouldn't make assumptions like that. After all, everyone's got their soft side."  
  
"Heheh, and here I thought I was your none soft side. I really never would have thought you none to be the sappy one, yami." At this, Ryou  
began to giggle, and Bakura began to pout.  
  
"Sappy?!!? I'm not none sappy, just... well you know I really do like her, that's all."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She had finally put the cookies away, saving two, one for Bakura, and one for Ryou when she heard a rustling noise coming from   
right outside of the kitchen door. 'On good, they're right outside so I can give them their cookies. Wait, what if they heard me?' Her thoughts   
were interupted when the two boys burst through the door rather loudly.   
  
"Umm..Bakura, Ryou, uhh hi, ehh, want a cookie?" They had been listening. She could tell by their rather serious expressions.   
Well, either that, or they were mad at her for eating cookies without them. But no, there was something she couldn't quite read in their faces. As  
they approached her, she didn't know whether to run and hide somewhere, or to offer them the snack, so she just stood there. Was it just  
her or were they... blushing? Bakura too? "Ummm, well are you guys...."  
  
"Don't speak." Bakura instructed.   
  
"We have something we'd like to say," Ryou this time.   
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
The two boys then merged with each other to form the complete Ryou Bakura. "Well, I....we...we love you."  
  
Having been just told exactly what she'd wanted ever since she'd met her muses, her eyes instantly brimmed with tears. She  
ran into his (their) arms and wrapped hers around him. "I love you too." She whispered gently into his ear. They all knew that the fact that   
both of them loved her and that she loved both of them wouldn't cause a conflict. After all, the yami and hikari were both parts to the same   
whole, although separate spirits. It would just be like her loving both pieces of Ryou Bakura, and all of Ryou Bakura, yami and hikari, loving her.  
He pulled her away from him gently and their lips met along the way. Full of love, passion and happiness, Ryou Bakura, separated into yami  
and hikari, and the two boys went to eat their cookies. Meanwhile, the young girl had just gotten some major inspiration as to what to draw, and   
she proceeded to start on her picture; the two bishonen that had taken her heart, in their most divine moment: eating chocolate chip cookies.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you all like it. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sappy, but hey, who doesn't like a little sap every once in a while.   
*Looks nervous* I better go, I'm supposed to be off the computer right now. Pleeeease, R+R. Sayonara. Till next time. 


End file.
